


Frozen Wings

by flightoftheseraph



Series: Sirin AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt/Comfort, Original Mythology, Sirin Castiel, Sirin Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Weeks after seeing the weary traveller Castiel leaves his nest to explore the forest he calls home when he is startled by a desperate cry for help.





	Frozen Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my story **Snowy Feathers** but it's not required to read that first for this to make sense. Thank you to **fpwoper** for betaing this!
> 
>  **Edit**. Thank you so much to **casadefreewill** for her [super awesome art](http://casadefreewill.tumblr.com/post/174456055470/frozen-wings-by-flightoftheseraph-seraphwrites) ♥
> 
>  

The weeks pass after that and Castiel tries his best to forget the stranger and his heavenly glow. His heart hurts slightly at the loss - he shouldn’t miss the human, but he does anyway. 

Castiel hasn’t had much reason to leave his nest lately, except for the occasional fly around to stretch his wings. It’s not as frigid as it has been in the last few weeks but it’s still cold. The snow has melted so it did not cover the ground in large patches. 

Castiel loved the sunshine and more importantly he loved the clear skies it offered. When he travelled he didn’t travel very far, but he loved to soar up through the treeline and hang on the edge of the forest, watching the animals and creatures that used to mill around its edges.

It’s lonely still - some of these days always are - but luckily travellers would be walking down the path soon. Eventually, Castiel would have to move elsewhere - either because he was found out or because he simply needed a change of scenery. But he couldn’t: somehow he’d settled here and now he felt attached to this forest. They weren’t special in any way, but they felt special to him. 

One day he was leaving for a flight around the forest. First, he made sure his nest was in order - checking for all his various trinkets to make sure they hadn’t fallen or gotten lost somehow - and then he set flight. The breeze was gentle and brushed his feathers and the weightlessness of flight was comforting.

 

Castiel was on his way to the edge of the woods - near the closest town - when he heard a loud screeching. He realized that it sounded more like a loud _chirping_. Castiel immediately turned around and looped back towards the unusual sound. 

It struck a chord deep inside him. He hadn’t heard that sound in forever. In fact, it caused him great fear. He didn’t want to hear that noise, it meant danger. 

It was the sound of another sirin.

Castiel carefully navigated through the trees, and landed near the location he thought the noise came from. There was a cluster of branches in the nearest tree and Castiel realized that it was a nest. He landed with a rustle and whipped his head around, stretching his wings. The chirping sound got louder, and Castiel flew up towards the nest, landing on a nearby tree branch. 

Castiel looked into the nest and his heart dropped. 

There was a small sirin - Castiel guessed only a couple weeks old. Castiel saw it had blonde hair that partially covered its eyes. It was still covered in pale downy feathers, with the occasional golden feather sticking out. It peeped loudly until it spotted Castiel staring at him. Its eyes were wide and it glanced at Castiel and chirped once. Its chirp sounded like a name. 

_Jack._

Castiel stared in shock at the smaller sirin in front of him. He hadn't seen another sirin since he'd left his family. He never thought he'd see a _younger_ sirin. Usually, a sirin laid an egg and cared for it as it grew and stayed with their young but clearly this one been abandoned. The nest he was in was not in the greatest condition - it looked like something had wrecked one side. Castiel was almost certain that whatever creature had done this also injured Jack. 

Castiel blinked at the other sirin, taking in its appearance. When he saw the large bloodied feathers near its abdomen, Castiel chirped a question at the sirin. Castiel tilted his head. The smaller sirin was shivering and yelping. Castiel extended his wing and immediately the golden siren huddled close to him. 

Castiel saw a cluster of golden feathers at the bottom of the nest, only now noticing that some had even fallen below on the snow-covered ground. He stared at Jack again and at the blood wound near his belly where some of his downy feathers had been plucked away as well. 

Jack hadn't been attacked by something else - he’d plucked his own feathers out from stress or fear.

Castiel didn't know what to do as he’d never met another sirin, and he certainly had not met another male as males were extremely rare. He started to think of reasons why female sirin would abandon Jack like this. 

Jack - now nestled under Castiel's wing and peeping quietly - leaned over and began to pull feathers from his wounded belly. 

Castiel yelped in surprise at the severity of the wound. He didn't know what he could do. Sirins didn't possess healing powers. Castiel didn’t eat much, especially during the winter, but Jack was probably starved. Who knows how long it had been since he’d last eaten. 

Castiel glanced at the tiny sirin, who was chirping and its blue eyes looked as if they could close any second. Castiel snapped into action - he needed to move quickly before Jack got worse. He wasn't sure where the protective instinct came from but he still needed to move. 

Castiel spread his wings and got up. The first thing they needed was a better nest and Castiel set out immediately. He tried to leave, but he should have told the smaller sirin, because Jack clung to him, letting out a small screech of panic. 

Castiel felt a pang of empathy. He didn’t know how long the sirin had been on its own, but it was desperate enough to risk alerting everything in the vicinity to his location by screeching. Castiel could only guess what would have happened had he not shown up. 

Castiel shook the thought away and comforted Jack, who was still panicking next to him. Jack seemed to understand because he quieted but still look worried, his blue eyes filled with pain. 

Castiel reluctantly flew to the ground and collected sticks first to fortify the nest and make it more similar to his own, which he had made sure was structurally sound to withstand the weather. Despite it getting warmer there was a chance of the cold weather coming back as well. 

He flew back to the nest and Jack began to make more loud noises and Castiel shushes him, they were alone in the woods but that could quickly change - and there could be anything out there. 

He flew back up to the nest again and wove several of the sticks into the nest. However, because of the winter, there weren’t many sturdy straws but Castiel hoped the extra branches would be enough for now. He even plucked some of his own feathers and wove them into the branches. 

Now he would need to feed Jack. Fully grown sirins didn’t need to eat, but Jack still needed to grow and heal. Castiel knew of berries that would help as he would hardly be able to catch a mouse or rabbit in these conditions. 

Castiel spotted a bright red bush that was laden with berries which he’d tried before: they were sour but safe. He was carefully picking a branch when he heard a branch crunch. He stiffened. 

There was something else on the path, Castiel folded his wings in and froze when he realized that it was a person who had their eyes on him - staring in shock. Castiel narrowed his eyes, used to letting people pass but this time, they weren’t allowed past him if they could hurt Jack.

Castiel shrieked and the person leaped backward. Castiel walked forward flapping his wings and the person retreated and ran the other way. Castiel was getting ready to bring Jack the branch with berries when he heard the familiar chirping noise. This time, Jack sounded more panicked and Castiel instantly leaped back to the nest. 

Jack’s foot was caught in the woven branches, and Castiel had assumed that it was an escape. He was madly calling out Castiel’s name between screeches as he tried to free his leg. Castiel flew up in one burst and lifted Jack up in one of his claws, careful not to scratch him more, and lowered him safely in the middle of the nest. Jack was quick to nestle back into Castiel and peeped quietly as he settled. 

Castiel had to get used to leaving the young sirin alone, and he could probably leave once Jack was asleep but the poor sirin was practically attached to him for now. Castiel tried his best to detach himself, but Jack simply wouldn’t budge. 

Castiel wrapped his wing around Jack, and soon the sirin quieted down. Castiel guessed he was going to have to wait for Jack to sleep before hunting for more food. 

The afternoon sun filled the sky and Castiel uncurled himself from Jack, who was now sleeping. Castiel had to hurry before nightfall, he couldn’t risk anything attacking them after the sunset.


End file.
